Zombie (Minifigures)
Series 1 |Accessories = Shovel, Chicken Leg, Suitcase, Walkie Talkie |Variations = Grey Suit Brown Suit |Years = 2010, 2012 |Appearances = 8683 Minifigures Series 1 850487 Halloween Accessory Set }} Zombie is a Minifigure released in June 2010 as part of Series 1. He has light grey skin and dark grey ripped pants and a shirt with some rips in it. He comes with a shovel, a turkey leg, and a display stand. The Zombie also appears in the set 850487 Halloween Accessory Set in a different variation, but the only difference is that the colors of the suit are swapped, where the tie is grey and the suit is brown, instead of the inverse. Description The Zombie has dark grey legs, torso, and arms, with light grey flesh tone to represent the colour of decaying flesh. He has printing on his legs of three tears in his clothing, showing exposed grey skin, and on his torso are three similar rips, also showing grey skin and his tan coloured shirt underneath his suit jacket. The printing on his torso shows his suit's collar, his shirt's collar, the buttons and button holes on his suit, and a brown tie which is loose around his neck. The Zombie has slightly confused facial expression, with an open mouth showing uneven teeth and missing teeth, red eyes with grey bags underneath them, two eyebrows (one of which has a scar on it) and wrinkled skin around the mouth and the eyes. Notes * The Zombie's face was available on the LEGO Universe and LDD Extended version of LEGO Digital Designer, but has since been taken off. * The Zombie's turkey leg is longer than a regular LEGO turkey leg. * Considering the brown variant, the Zombie is one of nine Collectable Minifigures (the other being the Cheerleader, the Skater, the Surfer, the Witch, the Race Car Driver, the Hula Dancer, the Surfer Girl, and Santa) to appear in a non set. * The Zombie appears in LEGO Worlds. * LEGO would then release more zombie minifigures. These include the Yeoman Zombie and the Quartermaster Zombie from Pirates of the Caribbean theme; Zombie Taxi Driver from Ghostbusters Theme; Zombie Bride, Zombie Groom, and Zombie Driver from the Monster Fighters theme; and Zombie Cheerleader, Zombie Businessman, and Zombie Pirate in 71010 Minifigures Series 14. Facts from the LEGO Minifigures Character Encyclopaedia * The Zombie rarely has time to visit a tailor, hence the rips in his clothing. * He has red eyes from too many nights digging and filling in holes. * This was the first zombie minifigure. * He likes his turkey leg, and dislikes deep thoughts. LEGO.com Description Did You Know * The Zombie has watched so much TV that he has become a master of trivia…but nobody ever asks him to share any of it. * The Zombie loves Halloween. Nobody runs away from him, and everyone thinks he has the best costume. * The only thing that the Zombie is afraid of is ordinary table salt. It terrifies him! Stats Animation The Zombie is dancing with the Nurse at a show. The Nurse knocks off the Zombie's head and his torso when they are dancing. The crowd, a collection of Series One minifigures, gasps. The Zombie puts himself back together and the Nurse and Zombie take a bow. The group of minifigures claps and then the screen turns black. Appearances * 8683 Minifigures Series 1 * 850487 Halloween Accessory Set * Zombie and Nurse animation Videogame Appearances * LEGO Battles: Ninjago * Brick Builder * LEGO Worlds ;Magazine appearances * LEGO Club Magazine Issue 3 2010 - Time To Get Mini With It! Gallery z11.jpg Zombie16.jpg Zombie!.png|The Zombie Zombie1.jpg 8683-5.JPG|The Zombie on his base SAM_3370.jpg|Zombie's chicken leg compared to a regular one. New_Brown_Suit_Zombie.png|The Zombie's appearance in 850487 Halloween Accessory Set LEGO Worlds Zombie.jpeg|The Zombie in LEGO Worlds. See Also * Zombie Badge * Zombie Cheerleader * Zombie Skateboarder * Zombie Pirate * Zombie Businessman * Zombie Taxi Driver * Zombie Groom * Zombie Bride * Zombie Driver Category:Minifigures (theme) Category:Minifigures introduced in 2010 Category:LEGO Battles minifigures Category:8683 Minifigures Series 1